


Surfeit

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Comic, Crushes, Fluff, Growing Up, I Made up Way too Much About This AU, Illustrated, Karkat Is in Fight Club, M/M, Okay That Should Be Enough Tags, Seriously It Has the Art, SsJohnkat 2014 Entry, Still for Felinefan, They're Kind of Snarky in This Too, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustrated guide to all the things John Egbert has given Karkat Vantas over the sweeps (many of which are headaches), including a crippling case of selective mutism and a knee-deep swamp of denial.</p>
<p>Alternately titled: Why Nepeta Leijon has got more shipping cred than all you posers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfeit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felineFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineFan/gifts).



> Right to left, people.
> 
> Right. To. Left.

[](http://imgur.com/gsByCok)

[](http://imgur.com/FRGh5US)

[](http://imgur.com/MELjAlN)

[](http://imgur.com/3jvw6pp)

[](http://imgur.com/4q4KyqH)

[](http://imgur.com/sQpGtYV)

[](http://imgur.com/yDc6jpu)

[](http://imgur.com/NRCyH8I)

[](http://imgur.com/bhl3gS0)

[](http://imgur.com/frv4W40)

[](http://imgur.com/srJ1Yg1)

[](http://imgur.com/q7PjRgQ)

[](http://imgur.com/JezChC4)

[](http://imgur.com/zYlaspz)

[](http://imgur.com/bGsAAVb)

[](http://imgur.com/9ZnPdie)

[](http://imgur.com/IPVCvoZ)

[](http://imgur.com/uK1JsXn)

[](http://imgur.com/4ZNoSvf)

[](http://imgur.com/mFm5wP0)

[](http://imgur.com/B6jynl9)

[](http://imgur.com/3dqkRx3)

[](http://imgur.com/uBy7Fn0)

[](http://imgur.com/IT2UMCl)

[](http://imgur.com/wICm1bb)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if I whined to you about a project taking up my time this break, this was it.
> 
> And if I promised you updates of the other fics, ha ha, that's not going to happen. My computer broke and while I did rescue most of the files relevant to my ongoing sanity (I am NOT rewriting twenty chapters of Carcass Vantas, goddammit), I left them at school on a flash drive that definitely still is a thing that exists, along with my sanity.
> 
> So enjoy this comic for now and know that I will update as soon as I can get the files up and edited.
> 
> WHICH INCLUDES THE HALLOWEEN FIC. WE ARE STILL DOING THAT.
> 
> This comic is also up on tumblr in horribly disjointed format. It was my gift to the lovely felineFan for the ssjohnkat 2014 secret santa thang. You may send her condolences as needed.


End file.
